


Proceeding With Caution

by DKNC



Series: Finding My Way To You [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKNC/pseuds/DKNC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anonymous prompter on tumblr asked for a continuation of "Three Kisses" so here it is. Catelyn has officially broken up with Brandon Stark and after a rather traumatic night at Robert Baratheon's Christmas party realizes she feels something for his brother Ned. But where do they go from here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proceeding With Caution

_Can I see you tonight?_

Catelyn stared at the message on her phone, a little stunned at what the single line of text had done to her heart rate. _Get a hold of yourself, Tully._ She hadn’t even seen Ned Stark since he’d kissed her good night in the doorway of her residence hall suite after Robert Baratheon’s Christmas party and then left before either of them could suggest he might stay. Of course, she had known he wouldn’t stay even after she’d mentioned during the car ride that both her roommates had already gone home for the holidays. Ned wasn’t a man who’d take advantage of a woman who’d just officially broken up with her long time boyfriend and been assaulted by a childhood friend all in one evening. Even if she didn’t think she would have minded.

At least he had called her the next morning, which was more than she could say for Brandon. She recalled Brandon’s words to her as he’d walked away from them at Robert’s. _I will miss you, Cat. I’m not going to beg. But call me if you change your mind. I still think we’re good together._ It had been five days with no calls or texts so he must have meant what he’d said. Catelyn found she was more glad of that than disappointed by it.

She recalled every word of the phone conversation with Ned.

“How are you this morning?” he’d asked. “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“No. I’m up. I’ve been trying to call Lysa, but she won’t answer.”

“Cat …about last night …”

“Thank you, Ned, for being there when I needed you. I …I’m afraid I was a terrible, needy, mess, and …”

“You were nothing of the kind. You’re the strongest person I know. You had every right to fall apart with everything that happened, and yet you’re up already trying to take care of Lysa.”

“Well, you’re up trying to take care of me,” she’d responded teasingly. When he didn’t respond right away, she’d added, “Ned, you don’t have to take care of me.”

“I want to.”

She had been silent then, just letting those words warm her, remembering how it had felt to kiss him the previous night and how safe she had felt in his arms.

“I meant what I said, Catelyn,” he continued after a minute. “I don’t intend to kiss you and walk away …but I do think I should give you some space.”

“Ned, you don’t have to …”

“Yes, I do. Last night was terrible for you.”

“Not the last part.”

She’d heard the smile in his voice as he’d responded. “Well, that part was a long way from terrible for me, certainly, but still …I don’t want to rush into anything. You need space whether you want it or not.”

“Are you ordering me around, Ned Stark?”

“No. And I never will. I’m just saying that this is too important to me to rush it for the wrong reasons. I’m not going anywhere, Cat.”

“Yes, you are. You’re going to Winterfell for Christmas.”

“Not for a week. There’s a lot I need to get squared away at the office first. I honestly do have a lot of work to do, and I think that’s a good thing. But if you’re not leaving Manhattan yet, I would like to see you before I go. Just not for the next few days. You can take care of Lysa. I can take care of work. And then we can …”

“See where we are,” she’d said.

“Right.”

“Can I call you if I want to?”

“Any time you want to.”

“All right then.”

She’d hung up feeling lonely but hopeful, and headed out to do some last minute Christmas shopping before heading to Lysa’s, determined to make certain her little sister was all right even if she wouldn’t answer her calls and texts.

Petyr Baelish opened the door. Both eyes had been swollen nearly shut, his nose twice its normal width, and barely a square inch of skin on his face that wasn’t purple.

“Cat …” he’d said. “I …”

“I have nothing to say to you, Petyr. Where’s Lysa?”

“But I want to …”

“I don’t care what you want, Petyr. Where is my sister?”

Dejectedly, he’d stood aside and motioned toward Lysa’s bedroom.

“Go away, Cat. Petyr and I are fine,” Lysa had said petulantly, standing there in a man’s t-shirt and her panties.

“He needs to leave, Lysa. He’s dangerous.”

“He’s dangerous?” Lysa had shrieked. “Did you see what your Neanderthal boyfriend did to him? He could have _died_ , Cat! And it’s all your fault.”

“All my fault?” Catelyn had said incredulously. “Lysa, that man in your suite nearly raped me last night.”

“Ha!” Lysa had retorted. “Petyr told me everything this morning. How you came on to him. How drunk he was and you took advantage of him, and then Brandon caught you at it and blamed Petyr!” Lysa shook her head, angry tears streaming down her face. “How could you, Cat? I hate you!!”

Her sister had thrown herself on the bed sobbing then, leaving Catelyn stunned into silence. Slowly, she’d gone back into the common room of Lysa’s suite to find Petyr calmly making himself a sandwich.

“Get out,” she’d said.

“Oh, I don’t think Lysa wants me to go,” he’d replied, and she had seen such malice and avarice and twisted jealousy in his eyes, she’d wondered how she hadn’t ever seen it before.

“Very well,” she’d said, feigning calm and walking to the front door. She’d stopped with one hand on the doorknob and pulled out her cell phone, pushing her Uncle Brynden’s number..

He’d answered on the first ring. “Uncle Brynden,” she’d said as Petyr stared at her. I need you to send a cab to Lysa’s. No, not for me. For Petyr. He needs to leave now, and he doesn‘t have a ride.”

Her uncle had understood the tone of her voice well enough, and she’d smiled grimly at Petyr as she’d hung up. “Uncle Brynden’s afraid a cab might take too long,” she’d told him, opening the door behind her. “He’s coming himself. Be ready in fifteen minutes. Leave peacefully, and I won’t tell him about last night.”

She’d hurried out the door then, and closed it behind her, although she wasn’t truly worried Petyr would come after her. He was terrified of Brynden Tully. He’d worshipped the man when they’d all been kids, but Brynden had moved to Manhattan when Lysa started her freshman year at college and had witnessed first-hand Petyr’s twisted relationship with Lysa since he’d come to college this fall. He’d made it clear what would happen if his niece got hurt.

In truth, Catelyn had never intended to tell Brynden Tully what Petyr had done at Robert’s because she loved her uncle too much to want him to go to prison, even if his actually moving to Manhattan to look out for her and Lysa was a little overbearing.

After much thought, she had called her father and told him just the barest facts about Petyr’s obsession with her, and the way Petyr used Lysa, and Hoster Tully had insisted upon flying up to get both of them that evening. Catelyn had told him she thought Lysa very much needed to be home, but she had promised one of her professors to finish cataloging some of his research data and would be fine driving home at the end of the week as she’d planned. He hadn’t been happy about it, but her father had eventually agreed. He nearly always agreed with her which, of course, was one of the things Lysa hated about her.

Sitting alone in her suite, staring at Ned’s text, Catelyn thought that Lysa probably truly hated her now. Dad had fetched her home, and Catelyn had received several obscenity laced text messages about it. As much as it hurt to know her sister might never speak to her again, at least Lysa was safe at Riverrun. And Catelyn had not heard another word from Petyr.

Lost in her thoughts, she was startled when her phone beeped again.

_You are allowed to say no, Cat._

Oh God! How long had she just been sitting there without responding to Ned’s message? Quickly, she typed out an answer.

_Of course I want to see you! I can’t wait to see you! Why r u texting?_

Ned always called her. They hadn’t seen each other since Robert’s party, but they’d called each other multiple times, and the sound of his voice had become one of the major high points of her days.

_In meeting. Long, dull meeting. Pick you up at 7?_

She smiled.

_Poor baby. 7 is great. What should I wear?_

_A coat. It’s cold outside._

_Ned!!!!_

_Seriously. A good coat. And pants would be good._

_?????_

_I mean instead of a dress! It’s cold._

Sighing, she realized she wasn’t going to get any more fashion help from Ned Stark, and apparently no hints as to their destination, either, so she spent a ridiculously long time contemplating everything in her closet before settling on a simple blue sweater with black trousers and boots. Nothing fancy, but it did fit her nicely.

She decided her clothing choice had been a good one when Ned arrived precisely at seven (which made her laugh because nobody shows up exactly when they say they will!) and his eyes traveled over her appreciatively. She was relieved to see that he was dressed casually, too, in dark jeans and a dark grey long sleeved shirt. He looked amazing, and she wondered fleetingly if he had selected that shirt to set off his eyes (knowing she’d done that with her sweater), but deciding that he probably didn’t even realize how perfect it was.

“I’ve missed you,” she said honestly.

“I’ve thought about you all week,” he told her. “Are you ready to go?”

She was a little surprised that he seemed in such a hurry. She’d thought they might sit and talk a bit. Before she could be too hurt about it, though, he took her in his arms and kissed her. This kiss was as sweet as any had been the other night, but it was hungry as well, and Catelyn wound her arms around him, opening her mouth to him and responding in kind. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she could feel his doing the same. His hands moved up and down her back, and she pressed herself against him. One hand reached to cup her bottom, and she gave a little sigh of pleasure and need.

Then he dropped his hand and pulled his lips away from hers, breathing rather heavily. “We should go,” he said.

She looked at him uncomprehendingly.

“Cat,” he said. “If we don’t go now, we aren’t going anywhere but your bedroom, and that isn’t how I want this to go. Not with you.”

Disappointed and touched at the same time, she smiled up at him. “I’ll get my coat.”

There was a cab waiting for them outside rather than Ned’s car and that puzzled her. When Ned had the cab drop them off at a seemingly random spot on Fifth Avenue, she was even more puzzled. Until she realized he was walking her toward the line of carriages along Central Park South.

“Oh, Ned,” she laughed. “A carriage ride?”

He smiled at her. “Do you know I’ve never taken one? I’ve lived in Manhattan at least part time since I was eighteen and I’ve never ridden one of these things.”

“Me, neither,” she said.

“Good. I was hoping it would be a first for both of us.”

Apparently, he had it all arranged because he walked up to a particular driver who seemed to be expecting him. The man smiled and actually bowed to Catelyn which made her laugh. “May I assist you, my lady?” he said, causing her to laugh again as he offered a hand to help her into the carriage.

Ned climbed in beside her and pulled the thick red blanket inside over both their laps. “You don’t think this is too hopelessly corny?” he asked as the driver climbed into his seat and got the horse moving. “I mean I know it’s kind of a tourist thing and all, but …”

“No! I love it!” she exclaimed. She looked at him and realized that he was studying her face closely for any sign of disappointment. She put a hand to his bearded cheek. “I love it,” she said softly.

The park was beautiful. She’d always loved New York in December, but she’d never experienced Central Park quite like this. Whether it was the carriage or the man beside her, she thought the night felt almost magical.

She and Ned cuddled close together beneath the blanket for the temperature kept dropping throughout the ride, but she didn’t mind that in the slightest. They talked about everything. Silly things, serious things, little things, big things.

Finally, Ned brought up the one thing she didn’t want to talk about. “What time are you leaving for home tomorrow?”

“Early. It’s nearly a twelve hour drive.”

“I wish you’d let your father fly you home.”

“I’ll be there until mid-January. I want my car. It isn’t like New York at home, you know. Without a car, I’m stuck. What time’s your flight?”

He shrugged. “Whenever I decide to leave. Brandon went home yesterday and sent the jet back for me, so …”

She laughed. “I keep forgetting you have your own jet. And I always thought I was special because Daddy buys me first class tickets.”

“Snob,” he teased gently.

“Says the man with the jet,” she responded.

“You know that isn’t important to me,” he said softly. “I like it just fine. I won’t lie about that. But it isn’t what’s really important.”

“I know,” she said. “I’m only teasing.”

He ran his hand along her hair. “You will be careful driving, won’t you? I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Ever.”

“I’ll be careful. I promise.”

He kissed her then, and she felt all the same heat and desire she’d felt in her suite. She didn’t remember the last time she’d wanted someone so badly. It hadn’t been like this with Brandon in a long time. When they broke apart just enough to breathe, and she looked into Ned’s eyes, she wondered if it had ever been like this with Brandon or anyone else ever. She didn’t even know how to describe how she felt.

“I have a confession to make,” he said, as he trailed his hand lazily up and down her back.

“Oh?”

“I chose the carriage ride at least partly because I thought the cold air and the public venue might help me control myself.”

“Is it working?”

“Not as well as I’d hoped.”

She laughed. “I’m perfectly okay with that, Ned.” She looked around. “Haven’t we already been this way?”

He laughed then. “Three times. I’ve got the carriage as long as I want it. I told him not to stop until I say so.”

She smiled at him. “Shall we stop then? We can go back to my place.”

He looked almost pained at that. “No. We won’t be going back to your place. I mean, I’ll be taking you back, but I’m not staying.”

“But …”

“I know what you think you feel. And I’ve known how I feel for a long time now. But, Cat …I want you to be sure.”

“I am sure! I want you to stay with me. Please.”

He closed his eyes and leaned away from her for a moment. Then he opened his eyes and took her hands. “Catelyn, I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone. Don’t doubt that. But I don’t want only your body, regardless of how beautifully tempting it is. I want all of you, Catelyn Tully, and you cannot possibly give me that now. Five days ago you were trying your very best to put your relationship with Brandon back together.”

“Brandon and I are …”

“Over. I believe you. This isn’t about Brandon, Cat. It’s about you. I want you to go home and be with your family and truly let yourself be sad or angry or whatever you need to be about the end of your relationship with him. I’ll be here when you get back.”

“That’s almost a month, Ned,” she protested.

“I know. And I’ll be here when you get back.”

“But couldn’t we just …I mean we have tonight …”

“Catelyn, once I make love to you, I don’t intend to walk away from you again. Do you understand me?”

She looked at him, grey eyes looking back at her intently and she remembered him saying something very similar at Robert’s. _I can’t kiss you and walk away without a thought. I can’t kiss you without promising you everything I have._

“I understand,” she said breathlessly, realizing suddenly that she did. No one else had ever offered her so much. No one else had ever looked at her as if she were worth so much. As much as it would hurt to let Ned walk away tonight with only a good night kiss, she understood what he wanted and realized she wanted it, too. “I’m glad you did this for me tonight. I’m glad we shared our first carriage ride together. Now you’ll take me home, and tomorrow you’ll go to Winterfell and I’ll go to Riverrun. But when we come back to New York, you’d better be prepared for a lot more shared firsts. Because I’m not walking away, either, Eddard Stark.”

Catelyn knew that the smile which transformed his face then was all she could ever want for Christmas or for the rest of her life.


End file.
